Can't help falling in love
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Ella lo ama por todo lo que nadie ve.


Disclaimer: Pertenecen a Joanne Rowling.

Regalo para Thalyyyyy, ojalá ésto se parezca un poco a lo que querías, espero que te guste amore :D

* * *

><p>Cuando empiezan a salir, chalecos sofisticados, restaurantes vistosos y miradas curiosas, ella no espera mucho de ello. Nada que no sean unas horas placenteras con un muchacho que es digno de ver y un cosquilleo agradable en los labios.<p>

Le gusta, de cierta forma.

No en plan de que es el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Sino por las pequeñas peculiaridades. La forma en que sus ojos miran hacia cualquier otro lado cuando ve las cicatrices en el antebrazo de Granger al encontrársela en el Ministerio y se estrechan las manos. El lunar bajo su cuello, allí, justo en el trayecto hacia su hombro. El que sus ojos grises casi lleguen a blanco en los días soleados.

Cuando le ve durmiendo bajo sus sábanas, la línea de su frente ya inexistente, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una cadencia serena, es que se da cuenta.

Sonríe, a escondidas y resguardada por la cortina en que se ha vuelto su cabello despeinado. Se afianza un poco más a él, antes de volver a dormir.

-0-

Es un día soleado, irónicamente, cuando se cumplen tres años desde la batalla en el castillo. Visitan el cementerio de Hogsmeade, túnicas negras y ojos sin vida, iris estancadas en el pasado y gritos susurrando en sus oídos.

Hay lápidas con nombres de habitantes tan pero tan pequeños allí.

Cuando el peso de muertes que pudieron haber sido evitadas es demasiado como para lidiar con el, Draco le toma la mano, la mira a los ojos y le dice: -Era bastante idiota en ése entonces.-

Astoria responde, tono dulce, azúcar miel mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante: -todos lo fuimos.-

-0-

La toma por sorpresa, o algo así.

Los dos están caminando en Diagon Alley cuando ocurre, manos entrelazadas y copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo, asentándose en sus cabellos y su ropa antes de derretirse.

Ella ríe, lo hace porque ha comprado éste gato color canela para Daphne y ha decidido llamarlo Nott. Lo hace porque la expresión de su consanguínea cuando lo reciba será espectacular. Está demasiado enfocada en describirle a Draco la cara que pondrá su hermana, que sinceramente no se da cuenta de la sonrisa de lado que aparece en la del muchacho, ni del brillo de sus ojos.

Él le aprieta la mano un poco más de la cuenta, para que deje de caminar y le preste atención. Y cuando lo hace, cuando va a preguntarle qué sucede, es que el muchacho envuelve sus brazos en su cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo y la besa. El beso es largo y tendido, cálido que sabe a chocolate caliente y a la mañana de Navidad.

Él sonríe contra sus labios al terminar el beso, expresión un tanto orgullosa y divertida. Baja su cabeza hasta que sus frentes están la una contra la otra, sus ojos al mismo nivel, su respiración acariciando sus labios.

-Te amo- Le dice, suspiro soñador y profundo.

-También te amo- Astoria responde, sus manos escurriéndose por debajo de la chaqueta de Draco y abrazándolo por la cintura. Su rostro reposando en su pecho, su oreja escuchando los erráticos latidos de su corazón, su frente sintiendo la sonrisa que a él le aparece en el rostro.

El sentimiento de que todo en el Universo tiene sentido.

-0-

Los dos se encuentran en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Ella recostada en un sillón estilo francés, terminando de leer la nueva edición de El Profeta. Él, escribiendo una carta a Blaize para invitarlo al Mundial de Quidditch.

Cuando Astoria termina de leer lo que le quedaba del periódico, alza los ojos hacia su novio y le llama, tono dulce y soñoliento. –Draco, ¿podrías pasarme por favor mi copia de Beedle?-

No es que se lo pida por cómoda, sino realmente porque el libro se encuentra en la mesita de luz al lado del muchacho. A lo que él pone los ojos en blanco, sonrisa divertida.

Algo en su rostro que no puede definir cuando le pasa el libro, sus dedos tocándose.

Al abrir el ejemplar, es que se da cuenta. Hay una cinta celeste como señalador, ubicada al principio del relato de "La fuente de la buena fortuna". La cinta es hermosa pero, lo que hace que sus mejillas se coloreen y que parezca que se va a quebrar el cuello de lo rápido que alza su rostro, es otra cosa. Lo que se encuentra atado a ella.

Astoria mira a Draco a los ojos, esperando transmitir con ellos todo lo que no le alcanzan las palabras.

_Sí._

-0-

Cuando Scorpius nace, tan pero tan pequeño que pareciera que el mundo se lo fuera a devorar entero, los ojos de Draco se aguan un poco, brillando como la plata.

La forma en que él lo sostiene, cuidando que la cabeza del bebé se apoye en su brazo, junto a la expresión de su rostro cuando alza la mirada del niño y la busca a ella, es lo que la hace sonreír.

No puede evitar mirarlos a los dos y sentir lo que hace que su cuerpo se ablande contra el colchón y su corazón parezca derretirse: hogar.

-0-

Ella lo ama por todo lo que nadie ve.


End file.
